All I can do is Sigh' one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: It's been four years after Chrom died and left Robin alone with Lucina. Robin has remarried Gaius, but Lucina can't just find it in her heart to accept him. Will Gaius ever be a part of their family? One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

><p><strong>I tell her.<strong> I tell her I will always love Chrom. But I also tell her I love Gaius. She doesn't understand. "Why don't you love Daddy?" she asks.

I kneel down and cup her face in my hands. "I will always love Daddy, Lucina. But he's no longer here. And I also love Gaius. He can do all the things that Daddy's not here to do with you. Like take you out to get candy."

She still doesn't see. "There's only one Daddy! You're betraying him!"

I can only watch as she runs away. She just doesn't understand. Doesn't see that Chrom is dead. I have hard time seeing it, too. Why did he have to die? Even though I've received all his wealth and position in society, I would give it all away 1,000 times over just to have him here. With me. And with our little Lucina.

Although, I can't change the past. Some things should just remain unchanged. And I realized that I'm in love with Gaius. I still can't help but be in awe. Awe that a broken heart can still have enough room for more. It took a long time before I realized I love Gaius. Four years, in fact. But I just have to shove my pain inside and guide. I have to guide the people I've extemporaneously been put in charge of. And I have to guide my eight year-old daughter.

_All I can do is sigh._

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help it. <strong>I've fallen desperately in love with a woman whose heart belongs to another. I may be a thief, but there are certain things I would never steal. I mean, I miss Blue as well. I would never try to hurt the guy. Or betray him like this. But, oh, I just can't _help _it. If only I could tell my heart to stop vying for her affection like it does.

But it's okay. He's gone. And she loves me back. But despite our happy marriage, I still can't help but feel like she secretly compares me to Blue. And I still can't help but think that he can see me from wherever he went when he died. And that he hates me. I mean, I was the closest guy friend he had before he…died. How could I just go and stab him in the back?

I turn to Robin whilst shading my eyes from the sun. I feel ashamed at the small prick of pride at seeing her with child. With _my _child.

"Why are you in the garden?" she asks.

I look at her for a moment, not recalling why I was there. Then, I suddenly remembered. "I was going to go look for some places where I could get some candy." _And a pretty, little trinket for you, _I think.

"Oh." She sits on a stone bench and crosses her legs coyly. Gods, she's beautiful. And no amount of jewels or gold can possibly compare.

I feel a stab of worry as a cool breeze whips past. "It's cold out. It's bad for the baby. Go inside," I grumble.

She hugs me. "Fine."

I can't help but feel a stab of affection and guilt as I watch her go back inside. I feel like I can barely breathe with all these conflicting emotions.

All I can do is sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>I find myself scowling whenever I look at him. <strong>Whenever he puts his arm around Mother; whenever he talks; whenever he acts like Father. I can't help but feel a slow rage burn inside the pit of my stomach. He's just trying to replace Father. He isn't even half the man Father is.

I see him lift three year-old Morgan up, smiling to himself. That smug dastard! What does Mother see in him? And how could she trust Morgan around him? He's an _assassin_, for gods' sakes. He gets paid to _kill _people.

"He doesn't accept those kind of jobs," my mother would defend him.

I could only scoff. _If he didn't take those jobs, then he wouldn't be an assassin. _

I don't blame Morgan. It's not his fault that he had the misfortune of being born to _that man. _He's just an innocent bystander. And I still can't help but find him charming. He's always so happy, never having a frown or a scowl ruin his face. I'll admit I've played with him once or twice.

"Lucina!"

I turn around to see Gaius jogging up to me. "Can you do me a favor? I have something for Morgan in the kitchen."

What I want to do is yell at him. What right does he have to ask me these things? He made Mother forget about Father. Instead, I nod coolly. "Sure." I briskly make my way to the kitchen. On the counter, I find a small tarp covering something. Probably a cake.

I pick it up and start to bring it to the dining room. There I find Mother and Morgan sitting at the table. Gaius was there, too.

"Take it off," Mother said softly.

I pause before lifting the tarp off the object underneath. It's a cake. The entire thing's blue with gold stripes. But best of all, I can smell the best thing in the world: chocolate.

I know why this is here. It's April 20th. My birthday.

I turn towards Mother. "Thank you."

She laughs. "Oh, it wasn't me. Gaius purchased the cake in town himself. He knew you loved chocolate."

I turn to face him, only to see a face full of kindness. It seemed strange to say that in the 11 years I've lived, I've never actually looked Gaius in the eye. But in that moment, I think I see just a little bit of that charm that Mother fell in love with. Just a little bit.

"Thank you," I mutter.

He smiles wider. "Just takin' notice of things. It's what I do."

And as I eat my cake, I can't help but feel some of that frost around my heart melt away. Maybe Gaius really does deserve Mother. Maybe I might actually end up liking him after all. And just maybe, I can forgive him for falling in love with Mother.

All I can do is sigh. Just sigh and hope.

Fin

* * *

><p>That was interesting. I've been typing nonstop since my last two stories. And I really just don't have much to say. I wanted to write a GaiusRobin fic, but I kept thinking about Chrom. So, eventually, it turned in this. And I know some of you are wondering where the Future Children are. I just didn't feel like putting Future Lucina and Future Morgan into the picture (let's just say he has Chrom's hair). For the sake of the story, I'll just say they left after Chrom died in search of…something. I don't know. They just left. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
